


The Night Before The Morning After

by ImpudentGuttersnipe



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Groping, Rimming, Silly Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpudentGuttersnipe/pseuds/ImpudentGuttersnipe
Summary: When Edward Little woke up in Tom Jopson's bed after that work party, he had no memory of how he'd ended up there. This is what he really should have remembered.





	The Night Before The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafiametta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafiametta/gifts).



> A gift for the precious La Fiametta, who wrote Edward and Tom's adorable morning after. Poor Edward didn't remember a thing, so I've attempted to refresh his memory. I hope he's happy! ;D

Tom Jopson usually hated office parties.

It probably had something to do with the discomfort of attempting any sort of overlap between the part of his life that was labelled “work” and the part labelled “fun”, as the two were so obviously incompatible. It probably also had something to do with how he’dnever been able to let down his guard at any office event where alcohol was present until fairly recently, when his boss had quietly slipped off to rehab, leaving his Personal Assistant, Tom, (and everyone else around the office, for that matter) breathing a secret sigh of relief.

But now, post-party, at the cozy little corner table near the back of the bar down the block, as his lips finally parted to meet Edward’s advance, Tom figured he could give work parties a temporary pass. Edward was, after all, by far the best looking guy at the office, and what a bonus that he was also the only other out gay guy there. (Apart from Hickey in Marketing, but the less said about him, the better.) Tom had been casting discreet glances in his direction for what seemed like ages, and had thought that those glances were possibly being returned more than once, but it had never been a sure thing. Tom couldn’t even let himself believe in a sure thing when, earlier this evening, a somewhat buzzed Edward had strolled across the office to where Tom was toying with a small plastic glass of sub-par white wine, and begun what seemed a hell of a lot like an attempt to chat him up. How was he to have known that Project Manager Edward Little had been drinking liquid courage, in the form of free beer, specifically to work up the nerve to go talk to the boss’s dangerously pretty PA? Or that while he’d been admiring Edward’s chiselled features; warm, dark eyes, broad smile, and even broader shoulders, he himself had been the object of careful study as well, those liquid chocolate eyes sweeping over his own sleek black hair, startlingly clear, pale eyes, disarming dimples, and long, lean legs? They’d fallen so quickly and easily into conversation, the sort that felt like meeting an old friend you hadn’t known existed, and revealed hidden treasures, like cheerful, competent, and stylish Tom’s wicked sense of humour and deep love for his family. Or buttoned-down, quietly confident Edward’s passion for nature, especially the sea, questionable taste in music, and surprisingly tender heart. The sort of conversation that could sometimes even lead to strange and dangerous thoughts like, _Might this be the One?_

Tom had no idea, and to be honest, after leaving the party for a few, more private, pints (and a couple of tequila shots, just because) at this fairly high-tone bar, close enough to the office for familiarity, Tom was just drunk enough not to care about anything but the electric jolt he felt as the tip of Edward’s tongue ran over his upper lip. He opened his lips more, tilted his head, and gave a gentle, welcoming caress with his own tongue, drawing the searching tongue into his mouth, and Edward pressed forward, cupping Tom’s cheek in one of his big, warm hands, humming a low sound of approval. Call him a romantic fool, but Tom loved a good first kiss, and this was a particularly good one; it began tender and tentative, then progressed to deep, lingering, inquisitive territory. _Where exactly is this going to go now?_ The unspoken words hung between them when they came up for air, and in an unspoken answer, or maybe to avoid the need for an answer, they both leaned in again for another dizzy, alcoholic tangling of tongues and lapping of lips, Tom twining the fingers of one hand in Edward’s, and Edward reaching under the table, where their ankles were already bumping together in clumsy caresses. His hand found Tom’s knee, squeezed, and then slid up his thigh, where it squeezed again, and began a firm stroking motion. If that first kiss had been electric, well then this was lightening striking. Then Tom took hold of that hand as well, and slid forward in his seat, until Edward’s hand was placed at the very upper, inner surface of his thigh, stroking fingers brushing against feverishly hot hard flesh through Tom’s trousers, and Tom moaned into Edward’s open mouth.

Suddenly Edward’s head was spinning, and he was feeling every bit he’d had to drink that night, and loving it. God, when was the last time he’d ended up making out with – no, feeling up – some guy in a bar after a few too many? Or more than a few – he was right properly loaded. Back in school? During his stint in the Navy? When was the last time he’d done _anything_ that felt this good? This wasn’t just _some guy_ though… Edward wondered if Tom had any idea how much he actually _liked_ him; if he knew that the fucking “No Fraternisation” policy put in place by John fucking closet-case Irving from HR was less about protecting the office’s female population from harassment than making sure that another disaster like his breakup with Edward never happened again… Well, that and making sure that Hickey from Marketing kept his damn hands to himself before they had to fire him with a fat lawsuit alongside… He wondered if there would be much trouble if he just grabbed Tom, bent him over this table right here, and…

“Ahem, gents, anything else I can get you?” Their pixieish, red-haired waitress seemed more amused than seriously bothered by the scene in front of her. “A room, maybe?” She smirked behind thick black rimmed glasses.

“Sorry Kira,” grinned Tom, his face nearly as red as her hair. “Didn’t mean for it to happen again.”

“Here,” Edward jumped in, fumbling with his wallet for his Visa. “I’ll cover the tab, and we’ll get out of your hair… Er, nice hair, by the way.”

Kira ran a hand through her crown of short, cherry-red spikes as she took the card from Edward.

“Thanks boys, I’ll just ring this up, and then you can go and get on with your fun.” The wink she dropped was absolutely indecent, and she walked away with an extra swing in her rounded hips.

“Oh fuck,” laughed Tom. “I will never live this down.”

“You know her?” asked Edward, also grinning, his face as red from embarrassment as it might have been from drink a moment ago.

“We’re both on the Pride committee, and I might have behaved badly around her in the past, when she was working at Wild Oscar’s...” They’d leaned in closer again as they talked, and Edward had hold of one of Tom’s hands, running his fingers up and down Tom’s long, slender ones, almost as if he was trying to memorise them, or jerk them off. Tom was definitely feeling it in more places than just his hands, anyway.

“Define behaving badly,” Edward was somewhere between apprehensive and eager for the sort of hilarity that involved the image of this gorgeous young thing doing something memorably outrageous at a semi-notorious gay bar. “C’mon, it must be good if she’s still dragging you over it.”

Tom glanced at his feet, then raised those beautiful eyes to Edward’s, his dimples flashing. Edward’s stomach and cock both gave a jump, just looking into those eyes, bright with mischief.

“I might have gotten wasted on those martinis of theirs with the silly names, with some friends, and accepted a dare to do a striptease on the bar when “Born This Way” came on the stereo, then started following her around in my Spiderman underwear, wiggling my ass at her, and begging her to strap one on and peg the hell out of me?”

Edward couldn’t help it. He took Tom’s face in both hands, kissed him soundly, and then fell forward as the laughter overtook him. Soon Tom was doubled over laughing too. Edward tried to sit up, his forehead brushed Tom’s, and he needed to kiss him again, and then again, sliding half out of his seat to twine their legs together under the table.

“God, how did she resist?” he asked breathlessly, his lips brushing Tom’s. “I mean, an offer like that...” He let his eyes wander slowly over Tom’s beautiful face. “I just can’t imagine...”

“Well, she’s not really into guys,” began Tom. “Also, she’s married to my cousin.”

More gales of laughter rocked their table, until long-suffering Kira returned, with Edward’s card and receipts, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t even want to know. You boys get your drunk asses out of here and have fun, but if either of you hurts the other nonconsensually, I’ll hunt you both down and kill you. G’night!”

She traipsed off cheerfully, leaving them suddenly stranded with a decision to make, or not. The decision could be put off with a few more grasping, hungry, kisses; a bit more surreptitious fumbling under the table, but soon the urgency of the decision was weighing too heavily, and somehow the tension between them had to break. Edward cursed himself for a coward as Tom gathered his wandering hands from under the table again, brushed his delicious lips and tongue over Edward’s knuckles and actually said the words.

“So, uh, if it’s cool with you, my place isn’t that far from here, would you maybe want to…?”

Before anything like common sense, or fear of imminent heartbreak could interrupt, Edward clutched Tom’s hands and blurted out,

“Oh God, fuck yeah!” Then he ducked in for another heated, sloppy kiss.

“Oh thank God,” breathed Tom, finally puling back. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long!”

“You too?” said Edward, hardly bothering to cover his wonder. “I was afraid I was being a dirty old man.” Tom snorted.

“You’re not _that_ much older than me. And I’d be insulted if my hard dick felt like I wasn’t interested.” Just hearing the words made Edward’s own dick throb a bit harder, and he groaned softly, realising just how unbearably turned on he actually was.

“Let’s get out of here then,” he murmured into Tom’s ear, pausing long enough to bite at the tender lobe. “I’ve been dying to get in your pants forever.”

They scrambled into their jackets – Tom’s a soft, tan leather bomber, Edward’s dark blue, mid-weight wool, in a military reminiscent cut – and hurried out to the street, clutching each other’s hands as if afraid to let go. Tom fidgeted at the curb, craning his neck, while Edward wrapped his arms around him from behind, partly for balance, though he wouldn’t admit it,pressing their bodies together, and watching over Tom’s shoulder, while idly running his hands over his chest, and rocking his hips against the lush arse in front of him. Tom rolled his head back, and as Edward nipped at his neck, he saw a vacant cab and waved it down. They ducked into the back seat, and as soon as Tom had given the driver his address, he and Edward were all over each other again, arms and legs tangling and hands roaming under jackets and over trousers, which seemed to be doing nothing but getting in the way, mouths clamped solidly over each other. Edward pulled Tom onto him, grasping his buttocks hard in both hands and squeezing, like he’d wanted to do since he’d first laid eyes on Tom’s adorable arse in those slim tailored trousers he favoured. Tom, in turn, straddled his thigh, ran his hands down Edward’s chest, savouring the feeling of hard muscle through thin fabric, then let his right hand wander lower, dipping below the waistband of his trousers for a heart stopping moment, then gliding over the thick, hard ridge at Edward’s crotch, fingers following and tracing the outline of his cock. Tom broke the kiss with a playful grin, as Edward panted between clenched teeth.

“So your name is seriously “Little”? Honestly? ‘Cause it doesn’t feel like...” Edward grabbed the back of Tom’s head, and promptly shut him up with a mouthful of wickedly enthusiastic tongue. After a few seconds, he pulled Tom away, breathless, and growled,

“We’ll just have to see what you think of the name back at your place. Believe me, I’ve heard every joke, but I’ve never had a complaint!” Tom squeezed the bulge between his legs again.

“How could anyone complain? Feels perfect already!”

“Have to see how it feels _everywhere_ , first...” At that Tom drove his own tongue down Edward’s throat.

“Oi! Should I just drop you horny buggers here, then?”

The sharp tones of an irate cabbie were enough to slide Tom off Edward’s lap, at least for the moment, though they grinned at each other in a fit of silent giggles, hands still creeping over each other’s thighs and laps, stroking, petting, squeezing, and teasing. Soon their giggles gave way to heavy breathing, interspersed with quiet moans and gasps. They might have silently rubbed each other off right there, had the cab not stopped with a loud announcement.

“Okay boys, here’s your stop. God help you’se if you left a mess in my back seat!”

“Sorry, Sir,” snickered Tom into his sleeve, groping for his wallet, and finding a couple of notes close enough to the readout on the meter to pass to the scowling driver. Then he and Edward tumbled out the door, and rushed hand in hand for the front door of Tom’s building, an unassuming postwar mid-rise. As they crossed the lobby at speed, Edward stumbled, catching himself by one hand on the bank of shiny post boxes covering the wall. Tom spun, grasped the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him almost off his feet, so that they were chest to chest, with Tom pinned to the wall, grinning.

“Now _this_ I like,” he murmured against Edward’s damp and parted lips, staring into eyes gone darker than ever, the pupils blown wide with lust. “Up against a wall, held down by a big hunk of a man who could do whatever he wants with me...” Tom licked his lips, and Edward’s, while Edward’s hands, moving automatically, for all he could tell, took hold of Tom’s wrists, and pressed them to the wall to either side of his head.

“Oh fuck yeah,” breathed Tom. He rolled his hips lasciviously against the thigh Edward jammed between his legs. “God, you could nail me right here against this wall and I wouldn’t complain...” Edward just kissed him hard again, wondering when he’d fallen off the Earth and into the middle of Planet Porno, but with no complaints of his own either. Finally he forced himself to push up off the wall and grind out,

“Hey Tom, I think we better get to your place. Like now.”

“Brilliant idea. C’mon.” This time he took Tom by the wrist, and they hurried off again with no time to spare. Luckily, Tom lived on the first floor, which meant just a single flight of stairs and no excruciating wait for a lift, just a quick jog, and then a brief pause in front of a nondescript door, in a hall with bad carpet lined on either side by identical nondescript doors, while Tom fumbled with keys, and then they were…

They were in a dark room, lights of the city dimly outlining a sofa and a table, and then a light came on, and Tom shucked his jacket, held out an arm for Edward’s, and then draped them both over the back of the couch. Then he pointed down a short, dark hall, to an open door.

“Bedroom. Let’s go!” With the slam of the door behind Tom, Edward suddenly realised that they were finally alone, and he wrapped his arms around Tom, buried his face in the soft, pale skin of his neck, kissing, licking, and biting to wring the most beautiful sounds out of him, then took each cheek of his arse in hand, and lifted him off his feet. Tom wrapped his legs around him, and they almost made it to the bedroom before Edward stumbled again, spilling them both on the carpet, Tom laying atop him.

“Aww fuck, sorry,” mumbled Edward, and was cut off by Tom’s greedy mouth, while his fingers chased their way down the front of Edward’s shirt, pulling frantically at buttons, then sliding over the flesh underneath, tightly grasping at handfuls of hair while Tom hummed approval against his lips and jaw.

“Gorgeous,” Tom murmured, and then Edward levered him up to a sitting position, straddling his hips, so he could slide his own hands under the fitted burgundy cashmere jumper Tom had been wearing all night, and pull it up and over his head. Underneath, the buttons of Tom’s white shirt with the fine navy stripes proved a bit more challenging for Edward’s broad-tipped fingers in his inebriated state, so Tom just pulled it off over his head as well. Tom fell forward again, finally savouring their bare skin’s touch. They both moaned aloud, running hands and lips over the flesh before them.

“Bed?” came a muffled voice from somewhere around Edward’s navel, and he could only groan and nod his assent. Yes, bed. Good idea. Now. He stumbled after Tom into the dark room they’d fallen in front of, toeing their shoes off, before both collapsing on a large, soft surface. Tom reached over and turned on a small lamp, revealing that they were on a half-made Queen-size bed, with covers and sheets in a deep blue-green that made the colour of Tom’s eyes absolutely glow in narrow rims of ice blue around his massively dilated pupils. Fuck, he was gorgeous. How Edward had lucked out so completely, he had no idea, but he was thankful to whatever gods watched over drunk gay men with crushes on their co-workers. Tom was gazing up with an expression of equal wonder on his face.

“God,” he said, “Do you have any clue how fucking hot you are? You’re gorgeous, you’re built, you’re so fucking butch, you could have any dude you want!” Edward snorted.

“Yeah? Look who’s talking, blue eyes! If you were any prettier, you’d be modelling underwear in women’s magazines! And I gotta ask – why are our pants still on?”

“Fuck! Good question!” At that, they launched themselves at each other, faces meeting in messy kisses, hands fumbling with belts and zips, then pulling apart as they kicked trousers down their legs and tossed them across the room, and Edward started to laugh again, as his hand settled at the crotch of Tom’s boxer-briefs.

“Ok, I just have to ask. Goldfish? Really?”

Tom’s head fell back as he laughed too. He honestly had not expected anyone to see his underwear that day, and had grabbed a favourite pair – electric blue, patterned with a photorealistic print of giant, yellow-orange, shimmering goldfish.

“Oh shit, I forgot I was wearing them! Yeah, I confess, I have goldfish undies. Got a lot of silly unders, now I think of it. Want a fashion show?” He waggled his eyebrows, and flashed Edward a gleaming grin. The response was brief and definite.

“Not now.” The goldfish were unceremoniously yanked down, then flung in the same general direction as the trousers had gone. “Oh yeah, that’s perfect,” muttered Edward, mostly to himself, and then lowered his head, tonguing at Tom’s rigid, dripping cock, balls, and every sensitive crevice in between. Tom laid back, eyes closed, breathing hard, floating on the luxurious tongue-bath’s pure pleasure. It was soon getting too good though, and he knew he didn’t want to come anytime soon, so he dragged himself back to the surface, and said,

“Mmmmm… Hey, _Little_ , let’s see what you’re _really_ packing!”

Edward broke off, and climbed up Tom’s body, his smile downright carnivorous.

“Ohhh, you just had to bring that up!” He squirmed out of his much less showy charcoal coloured briefs, then knelt up in a stripper-style pose, still straddling Tom’s body, hands behind his head, with a smug grin. Tom’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

“Oh fuck, that’s incredible. I mean, I could feel it and all, but seeing… That’s a fucking monster. Edward, get that fucking monster inside me, right now!”

Something about the way Tom, gorgeous, slim Tom, was demanding to be fucked, and this second, made the room spin even harder around Edward and he dropped back to the bed, taking his and Tom’s cocks in one hand, using the other to support himself, with his face only inches above Tom’s. He searched those beautiful, hungry blue eyes

“What do you like?” he rasped. God, he was so fucking turned on! “What are you into?” Tom’s tongue darted out again, trailing down the centre of both their upper lips.

“I like cock. No, I _love_ cock. I love getting fucked, good and hard. Anywhere. My mouth, my arse. I want to get stuffed nice and full, and then get fucking pounded. I want your huge cock to just fill me up so fucking deep… I want to suck it and choke on it while you finger me open, and then I just want you to shove it in me and fucking slam me… That sound okay?”

“Jesus fuck,” whispered Edward, wondering again when he’d landed in the middle of the best porn ever. “That sounds fucking perfect!”

“So _DO ME_ already, stud!” Tom did not need to ask more than once.

As Tom reached over to the nightstand, to grab a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube out of the top drawer, Edward, was already working his arse cheeks in his hands, squeezing and massaging them, spreading them, thoroughly enjoying the feel and the view in front of him. Tom really did have a gorgeous bottom, round and perky, and just the size for a couple of perfect handfuls. And framed in the centre, a perfectly furled little pink rosebud of a hole. Edward couldn’t resist the temptation to run his tongue down from the base of Tom’s spine, tasting salt and sweat and musk between his splayed cheeks, and then…

“Oohhh, goddamn! Fuck, yes!” Tom arched up, pushing onto Edward’s tongue, and he’d be damned if he couldn’t already feel that tight, precious little orifice loosening as he swirled and prodded at it with his tongue tip. He felt Tom shifting positions under him, and then there was a hand grasping the base of his cock, just hard enough, and a tongue lapping at the head just as eagerly as he was licking Tom’s arse. Edward groaned, sending sweet vibrations deep into Tom, when Tom took his entire head into his mouth and began to suck greedily, and Edward redoubled his efforts, while reaching for the lube. He carefully slicked up a long, thick finger without missing his rhythm, then slipped it in to circle beside his tongue, slowly working its way deeper and deeper inside. He was rewarded with a heartfelt moan reverberating around his dick, and he thrust his hips a bit harder into Tom’s face, drawing another deep moan from him. Tom hadn’t been kidding about loving to suck cock – he was going at it like some unholy cross between a rent boy and a hoover, and his own cock was rock hard. With his first finger fully seated and gently grazing Tom’s prostate, Edward lubed a second, and slid it in beside the first, still tonguing at the stretching pink edge around his fingers, as they prodded and curled inside of Tom. It was such a beautiful sight that he slicked a third finger, and slowly worked it in as well, alternating between thrusting and scissoring motions, and admiring the loveliness of how Tom’s arse could stretch, and his throat too for that matter; it felt like he was trying to swallow as much of Edward’s cock as possible, and succeeding better than most guys ever had. Edward gave a few good pumps of his hips, timed with deep, curled finger thrusts, and then Tom pulled off his cock with an audible pop.

“Oh God… That’s fucking amazing,” he panted, “But I really, _really_ need you to fuck me right fucking now, and I mean it!”

Well, who was Edward to turn down a request like that?

Tom had rolled forward, with his head and elbows resting on the pillow in front of him and his now wet and gaping arse in the air. Edward hurried to roll on a condom and lube up, then slowly sank into the hot, tight heaven in front of him. Tom’s moans and curses were slightly muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, but Edward was sure they were both making the same sounds anyway. And he was probably loud enough for two.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God… Soooo gooood! Sooo fucking gooood!!!” It seemed to take forever to work his cock all the way in, but hearing Tom groaning,

“Oh yeah! Oh fucking goddamn yeah!”

was enough to pull Edward from his blissful moment of contemplation and start to move. Slowly, at first, because no matter what Tom said in the moment, he really didn’t want to hurt him, but as Tom began to push back, driving himself more and more violently onto Edward’s cock, Edward grabbed Tom’s slender hips, and let loose like he hadn’t done with anyone in ages. They howled, growled, and rutted like wild animals, to the rhythm of sweaty skin slapping skin as the two men gave themselves over to the most base, feral, biting, scratching, want.

Tom turned his face to the side, gasping.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, I’m getting close, I’m getting so close!” Edward, who wasn’t far from the edge himself, made the obvious response to dig his fingernails into Tom’s hips, and slam himself even faster and harder into Tom than he had been doing. Tom’s back arched in exquisite pleasure, and he threw himself back hard against Edward, the already tight muscles of his arse clenching around his ridiculously hard cock, and his own cock spurting out onto his own chest and the blankets in front of him.

“Fuck!… Yesss!… Don’t stop!… Ahhh fuck!… God! Yessssssss!!!”

Edward listened to Tom’s cries of release with clenched teeth, kept driving forward, deeper and harder, and then yelled out incoherently as his own orgasm took hold of him, and washed through his body like an unstoppable tide. Then he loosened his grip on Tom, and they both slumped down into a panting, sweaty tangle of limbs and satisfaction. Edward first licked, then nipped at the tender nape of Tom’s neck, then grasped a shoulder to roll him partway onto his back and kiss his mouth, before collapsing half atop him.

“That was amazing,” they said in unison, and fell into a giddy, giggling embrace.

“So what do we say on Monday when Irving tries to bust us for that “fraternisation” bullshit of his?” asked Edward, nuzzling at Tom’s silky soft hair.

“Mmmm, tell him we’re quitting for our own startup, making incredibly hot gay porn. He’ll spontaneously combust,” smirked Tom. “We could totally do it, you know.”

“So that means I’ve passed the audition?” Edward smiled lazily, and pressed another kiss behind Tom’s ear. Tom narrowed his eyes impishly.

“Well, you’ve passed phase one… You think I’m done with you tonight?”

Edward Little was definitely the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people think that real consent is impossible when intoxicated. Edward, Tom and I wholeheartedly disagree.


End file.
